


The Tutor

by OzPussyEater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzPussyEater/pseuds/OzPussyEater
Summary: Hermione teaches Luna more than she was expecting. Learning something along the way herself
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	The Tutor

Hermoine had started to grow tired of her special tutoring sessions with Luna. It's not like she didn't like the girl, quite the opposite. That's the whole reason why she agreed to them in the first place. She always had a soft spot for Luna, and she asked so she couldn't turn her down. Actually, come to think of it, she's not even sure anymore if the sessions were Luna's or her own. She remembers Luna talking about her poor grades in her usual happy sing song voice. "Dad said that grades are only a scam from the ministry to force us into jobs. But I've always admired your ability to do so well in all classes, Hermione. I wish I could do the same, maybe I need some help, oh well", she said smiling. Hermione remembers offering her help thinking that's what she wanted.

"Damn", she whispers under her breath and she realises she alone got herself into this. She missed hanging out with Ron and Harry and rolling her eyes at their dumb conversations about Quidditch. Most of all, she missed tracking down forbidden information to try and defeat Voldemort. She let her mind wander back to when...

"Hermione. Hermione?", Luna sang out. "Can I ask you something?"

"Oh, of course, sorry Luna", Hermione apologised, "I was having a bit of a daydream. What are you having trouble with?"

"Daydreams are Fnarks trying to take control of your body, very dangerous", Luna replied, matter of factly. "I don't have a question about class, just a personal one"

"Hmm? Sure, go on ahead"

"What was it like with Viktor? Did it feel nice?"

Hermione was surprised. "Luna! I wasn't expecting that! Where did that come from!? Did what feel nice? The attention? The dance?"

"Oh no, they all sound boring. What was sex like?"

This time Hermione did choke on her breath, "What!? Luna... I.. There... what are you talking about? What makes you think we had sex?"

"It's not like it's a surprise, Hermione, it's what most people our age do. So what was it like?"

"I er... Luna, I don't think it's appropriate to talk about that. Why do you do want to know what sex was like with Viktor?"

"Viktor? Hermione, I don't care about Viktor"

"Then I don't understand"

"Sex, Hermione, what was sex like. Was it great? Did it hurt?"

"Wait, what? You just said everyone our age..."

"Oh I've not had sex, everyone thinks I'm too weird to like. And they're probably right" Luna laughed. "So what was it like, I would really like to know."

"Errr... well, ok then. To be perfectly honest, it wasn't that great. Being the star that he is, it was all about him. He didn't seem to care if I enjoyed or not. I went back to the dorm that night and had to take care of myself", Hermione remarked.

"Take care of it yourself? You can do that?"

"You've never masturbated, Luna? That's one of the most simplest joys in life!"

"I wouldn't even know how to do it, Hermione! Do you think you could show me? This is a tutoring session after all..."

Hermione was taken aback, but suddenly also kinda excited. She never thought of herself as liking other girls, but now that the opportunity has been presented to her, she could find no reason not to go ahead with it. And Luna is a very cute girl... now the thoughts of her masturbating are swimming through her mind, exciting her even more. She decided to go ahead and teach her.

"Hmm, ok then. I suppose there's no harm in that, Luna." Hermione said, sounding awfully teacher-esque. "First things first, you'll need to get out of those robes. Trust me, there's too much fabric and it'll all get in the way."

Not shying away from direct instruction, Luna nodded her agreement. She stood up, grabbed her robes and lifted them over her head. Hermione gazed at her body. Her small and perky breasts were hidden behind a blue bra, matching her underwear. Luna smiled broadly. "Now what?"

"I want you to lay back on the pillows, and think about someone you like. What you want them to do to you. Then I want you to use your hands and pretend they are the person's that you're thinking of"

Hermione watched as Luna... kinda didn't do much at all really.

"Luna, is everything ok?"

"Well, yes, but also, no. I don't know what I want them to do to me."

Hermione had already decided that she wanted to touch Luna, the sight of her almost naked body had convinced her.

"Here Luna, let me do it for you."

Hermione crawled over to Luna and kissed her. The second their lips touched it felt like electricity through Hermione's body. She kissed her again, more forcefully this time. Parting her lips and flciking her tongue into Luna's mouth. Luna reciprocated and soon the two of them were kissing like it was the last night on earth. This worked Hermione up and she needed more. She started kissing Luna's neck, and then down to her collarbone. She reached around and unclapsed her bra. Her perky tits didn't even move as the bra fell away. Not wasting a moment, Hermione started kissing her breast, while her hand cupped the other one. Rolling Luna's nipple between her fingers as her tongue circled over the other. This elicited a soft moan from Luna's lips and Hermione knew she needed to see this girl cum.

She sat up and removed her own robe now. Her bouncy brown curls resting on her shoulders. Her breasts, while fuller than Luna's, were just as perky. She enjoyed watching Luna's eyes wander over her body, and seeing the lust intensify within them. She resumed going to work on Luna's body. This was going to be a great first time. She spread Luna's legs and started planting kisses between her thighs. Luna started moaning in anticipation. Hermione could see how excited luna was, her hips involuntarily gyrating, trying to get themselves towards Hermione's face. A definite wet patch was spreading on her underwear. Hermione paced her fingers under the waistband and peeled her underwear off. A thin strand of Luna's wetness stuck to them as they revealed a soft patch of blonde hair just above her wet and waiting pussy. Hermione asked Luna if she was ready, Luna breathlessly replied, "Oh god yes, I want you to lick my pussy"

Without wastnig a second, Hermione slid her tongue up Luna's lips. Luna let out a long moan. Up and down Hermione went, before sliding her tongue between Luna's folds and into her wet, warm pussy. She didn't know what to expect but she already loved the taste of pussy. Sliding her tongue in and out of Luna's pussy, before replacing her tongue with her fingers. As Hermione started finger fucking Luna, she moved her tongue to Luna's clit. Long, slow strokes of her tongue while her fingers ryhtmatically worked in and out of her. Luna's hips were bucking now, she was longer in any kind of control of her body. Her head thrashing from side to side, biting of her lips and continuous moans. Hermione knew she was close, so she wrapped her lips around Luna's clit and sucked on it hard.

"Holy fucking shit!" Luna screamed out and lost all control as a powerful orgasm washed over. Wave after wave of bliss while Hermione did not stop sucking and finger fucking her.

As Luna's orgasm began to die down. Hermione slowed and then stopped the assault on her pussy. Kissing her way back up her body and kissing the now panting and breathless Luna on the mouth.

"So how was that?" Hermione whispered.

"Oh my god, that was amazing", Luna exclamed. "Is it always like that?"

"I actually don't know, you're the first girl I've been with. I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it? I loved it. God I wish you could fuck me!", Luna laughed at the absurdity.

"Well... there has been something I've been looking into during Transfiguration...", Hermione trailed of and smirked.


End file.
